El interminable viaje
by Laura Paty
Summary: Una adaptación de El viaje de chihiro, con lo que podría ser una continuación. Con Souichi como Chihiro y Tetsuhiro como Haku
1. parte 1

**Esta dedicatoria es para mí amiguita Reyna Hudson, por siempre estar apoyando con sus lindos comentarios, espero que sea de tu agrado ¡Muchísimas felicidades!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es una adaptación de El viaje de Chihiro, con las respectivas modificaciones y continuación de la historia por parte de mí loca imaginación.**

Souichi

.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Creo que son bastantes años, terminé la escuela intermedia, justo ahora estoy por entrar a la universidad y todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi…

.

La mudanza fue algo exhaustiva, dejar todo lo que uno conoce atrás para ir a un lugar nuevo siempre es realmente difícil, más cuando aún eres bastante pequeño como yo a mis trece años. No quería mudarme, pero mis padres lo decidieron, así que simplemente no tenía voz ni voto, creo que en realidad no les importaba mi opinión. Los caminos se hicieron extremadamente largos, un árbol tras otro hasta que nos detuvimos en un extraño camino con un par de estatuas estorbando la entrada de un túnel a nuestro automóvil. Mis tontos padres parecían carecer de sentido común y entraron al tétrico lugar, de ninguna forma imaginé quedarme solo en el auto, por lo que los seguí a un paraje de campo extenso con algunas casas aparentemente abandonadas al fondo, lejos bastante lejos del tunel.

Todo se tornó extraño, tan confuso y lo que más me sorprendió fue que papá y mamá simplemente se dejaron llevar hasta llegar a un extraño pueblo que tenía comida dispuesta. ¿Quién dejaría comida y se marcharía de esa ciudad? Pero decirle a mis tontos padres algo, sería simplemente fútil, jamás escuchaban, de manera que recorrí el lugar. Un lugar desierto que parecía cobra vida de alguna forma.

En la entrada de un viejo edificio, un chico de mi edad con cabello azul un poco largo me miró con algo de miedo en sus ojos y fue cuando me advirtió:

— Vete de aquí que está por oscurecer, yo los distraeré.

Corrí buscando a mis padres, aunque al encontrarlos se habían transformado en un par de cerdos. El pánico me hizo volver al auto, aunque el extenso campo que antes se cernía a lo largo, estaba completamente inundado, la poca luz desaparecía y se perdía trayendo creaturas extrañas por todas partes.

Sin tener a donde huir, me sentí más asustado de lo que jamás había estado. Primero pensé que todo debería ser una pesadilla, hasta que al mirar mis manos salí de mis conjeturas para darme cuenta que estaba desapareciendo, me volvía intangible hasta que el chico de cabellos azules me tenía sujeto entre sus cálidos brazos.

— Debes comer algo de este mundo o te desvanecerás. — Expresó con una pequeña bolita de color rojo en la mano.

Me negué una y otra vez hasta que lo intenté golpear con una de mis manos que lo atravesó, fue cuando me insistió de nuevo afirmando:

— No te convertirás en un cerdo.

Me la puso en la boca, mastiqué y trague hasta que escuché sus palabras:

— Todo está bien ahora.

Con sus amables ojos me miro con tranquilidad, puso su mano frente a mí para que yo lo tocara y al hacerlo pude notar que me volví de nuevo tangible. Lo primero en que pensé fue en ver a mamá y papá, aunque el chico me anunció que podría verlos luego.

Me llevó a un edificio en donde pasamos por un puente, usando sus poderes hizo que nadie me viera siempre y cuando yo contuviera la respiración aunque fallé casi al terminar de pasar. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me salvó sin regañarme, de una forma tan condescendiente como nadie ni aún mis padres. Su actitud tan extraña, tan dulce que borró mis otros pensamientos de temor, entre sus brazos estaba yo a salvo... Entonces me dijo:

— Debes buscar que Kamaji te de un trabajo, si tienes un trabajo la hechicera Matsuda no te convertirá en un animal.

Escuché que dentro de aquél edificio gritaron un nombre una y otra vez, mientras él tocó mi frente y me condujo mentalmente por el lugar hasta bajar unas escaleras por un risco a una puerta. Una vez hecho eso me dijo:

— Confía en mí Souichi, soy tu amigo, mi nombre es Hiro.

— ¿Cómo me conoces?

— Te conozco desde pequeño…

.

De esa forma un chico desconocido me había salvado, había traído algo nuevo y distinto a mi vida ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos? Conocerlo cambió mi vida y desde aquél día sigo imaginando que nos volvemos a ver, siempre que he pude, pedí a mis padres visitar los lagos y ríos de nuestro país, con tal de encontrarlo pero no he tenido éxito, tantos años ya sin volver a verlo siento que algo dentro de mí muere.

Por la tarde mientras empaqué las últimas cosas para partir a Tokio a estudiar la universidad. Un leve golpeteo en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos:

— ¿Sou-kun puedo pasar? — La voz de mamá cortó mi añoranza.

— Adelante.

— Mi pequeño, sé que tu padre y yo siempre hemos estado algo ocupados pero te vamos a extrañar cuando te marches, por eso te traje este álbum familiar, para que nos recuerdes.

Me abrazó de inmediato comprimiendo el álbum contra mi pecho. Me soltó y continuó:

— Nos sentimos tan orgullosos de que seas un hombre, sólo nos falta que un día nos presentes a la persona que te acompañará en tu camino de vida como tu padre lo ha hecho conmigo y yo con él por supuesto.

— Hay madre, no tienes que decir esas cosas, ya sabes que no estoy interesado en esas tonterías, voy a vivir solo y estudiaré hasta volverme un famoso investigador de la universidad de Tokio.

Sonrió ante mi negativa dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, entonces tomé el álbum en mis manos y lo abrí mirando las fotos de cuando fui pequeño, luego de nuestra llegada a esta casa, después de ese tiempo tan difícil trabajando en el lugar de los espíritus y dioses al lado de Kamaji.

.

Conocí a Kamaji, yo un pequeño malcriado que jamás en su vida había hecho algún esfuerzo debía doblegar mi enorme orgullo y trabajar. Suplicar por un empleo no era lo mío, aunque mirar esa extraña creatura que lucía como un hombre pero con otros dos brazos me aterró un poco, sin embargo no lo demostré, miré de frente al tipo ese Kamaji e insistí. Por alguna razón se apiadó de mí y me mandó con un tipo bastante fastidioso, un tal Isogai que llegó a alimentarlos a él y a sus asistentes que estaban hechos como de pelusita combinada con ceniza.

— Agradece al señor Kamaji niño malcriado. — Dijo Isogai.

Me llevó caminando casi a hurtadillas en medio de ese enorme edificio, me ocultó velozmente detrás de una creatura rara que a pesar de ser humano no hizo nada contra mí, puesto que en ese lugar todo mundo aborrecía a los de mi clase. Una vez en la parte más alta del edificio, conocí a la vieja hechicera Matsuda Yumi. Una temible mujer que me miró con fiereza, mientras yo supliqué por un empleo, hasta que oportunamente su enorme bebé me facilitó obtenerlo pues le molestó mi voz y lloró una y otra vez hasta que la anciana cedió. Una vez firmé el contrato, me nombró acortando mi apellido Tatsumi a decirme simplemente Sumi. Esa maldita vieja me nombró con nombre de mujer, ni hablar creo que debo comportarme y aceptar hasta poder ver a mis padres otra vez. Me indicó que su asistente Hiro me llevaría hasta mis nuevos deberes y Hiro era el chico de cabello azul, tan serio.

Marché al lado del chico que lucía serio, tan distinto al joven que me salvó al cuando lo conocí. Decidí preguntarle algo:

— ¿Hiro dónde… — Sin embargo me interrumpió con una mirada fría expresando:

— Dime Hiro-sama.

Me sorprendió su actitud pero no pensé decirle de otra forma. Desafortunadamente me dejó a cargo de Isogai, el cual parecía molesto de recibirme, aunque al dar la vuelta donde nadie nos veía me dijo:

— Veo que no eres tan tonto como supuse al inicio, ¿cómo convenciste a la hechicera? Debes ser un mocoso afortunado, no pensé que pudieras salvarte. Ahora vamos a ver como un enclenque como tú sobrevive en este lugar.

Sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza que salió de mis labios:

— ¿Isogai hay dos Hiros?

— Ya veo… te ha gustado.

— A mí no me gustan los hombres, de hecho soy muy pequeño para que alguien me guste.

— Aunque te guste mucho yo te aconsejo no acercarte a él, pues es el asistente de la hechicera.

— ¡Te digo que no me gusta!

— No tienes que apenarte, aquí esos prejuicios de los humanos no importan, si te gusta simplemente puedes aceptarlo y nadie te va a juzgar.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ TE DIGO QUE NO ME…!

Un mareo me azotó, no pude hablar simplemente me tambalee e Isogai me dio algo de comer, junto con ropa para cambiarme y una cama para descansar. Mientras dormía, casi al amanecer un ligero susurro suspiró en mi oreja la voz de aquél chico tan misterioso:

— Ven cruzando el puente y te llevaré con tus padres.

Levanté mi pesado cuerpo del suelo y prácticamente corrí hasta cruzar el puente, al pasar una extraña creatura hecha de sombra con una máscara me siguió con la mirada pero al volver mi cara, justo cuando crucé el puente no la pude ver, por lo que seguí mi camino hasta ver a Hiro una vez más, el cual me mostró el par de cerdos en que mis padres se transformaron. Prometí ante ellos salvarlos de aquél hechizo con todas mis fuerzas. Hiro me miró de esa forma tan tranquila y caminamos hasta la plantación de flores donde me senté a pensar abrazado a mis rodillas, me entregó mi ropa con la tarjeta que mis compañeros de la escuela firmaron, ahí leí: "Para Tatsumi Souichi de la clase A"

¿Souichi? ¿Tatsumi Souichi? Desde que la anciana me dio el nuevo nombre olvidé el verdadero. Lo repetí en voz alta.

— Souichi es mi nombre.

— La hechicera Matsuda Yumi controla a todos robando sus nombres, no debes olvidar el tuyo o no podrás volver a casa. Guárdalo en secreto yo ya olvidé el mío, aunque por alguna razón el tuyo no lo he olvidado. — Dijo con una mirada bastante añorante.

— ¡Maldición! Casi olvido mi nombre y me quedo con ese tonto nombre de mujer Sumi.

— No te preocupes. Por cierto traje algo de comer a lo que le puse un hechizo para que recuperes tu salud. — Dijo sacando unas bolas de arroz de entre su ropa.

— No tengo hambre.

— Anda prueba un poco para que te sientas mejor.

Tomé en mis manos la comida y la probé un poco, el delicioso sabor en mis labios y toda mi lengua me hizo comer a prisa. Finalmente los sentimientos que intenté reprimir todo este tiempo desde que quedé completamente solo en el mundo me avasallaron. Cada bocado continuó entrando a mi boca, sin embargo de mis ojos salió mi llanto inconteniblemente. Cuando terminé de ingerir las tres bolas de arroz simplemente continué llorando mi pesar en los cálidos brazos de Hiro...

.

Entre mi álbum de recuerdos, no pude evitar preguntarme si se olvidó de mí, tantas cosas que me hizo entender, tanto que me mostró y sobre todo su incondicional amistad, la única amistad real que he tenido. Quizá para él es mucho más simple hacer amigos con esa personalidad tan libre pero yo aquí no he querido y no he podido acercarme a nadie más. En cambio, he preferido centrarme en mis estudios con la finalidad de un día poder tener el suficiente ingreso para viajar por el mundo. Tal vez al recorrer todos los ríos y lagos podré encontrarle y ver ese hermoso rostro que cautiva mis sentidos con una simple mirada.

Guardé el álbum en mi mochila de viaje, las maletas pesadas y cajas las llevé en el auto que me regalaron por mi graduación de la escuela. Miré el cuarto vacío que deja mi pubertad y adolescencia para invitarme a salir al mundo y madurar. Todas esas horas en las que el sentido de pertenencia me invitó a pensar que nada cambiaría y las cosas serían siempre igual, me causó algo de gracia. Esperé y espero por él, por Tetsuhiro, pero ahora haré algo, todo a mi alcance para encontrarlo, pues quiero creer que él también aguarda por mí.

Un viaje demasiado largo hasta Tokio, no obstante antes de salir del lugar, pasé por el sitio donde lo conocí, sólo que sigue exactamente igual que la última vez que volví. No hay nada luego de las estatuas de piedra en el camino, al llegar al final de vía de terregal se alza la montaña, sin mostrar aquel túnel de pared roja. Me despedí de él, quizá si un día viene a buscarme a este lugar, no podrá hallarme hasta que yo mismo lo encuentre usando todos mis medios posibles.

Recorrí un camino largo hasta mi nueva casa, llegando finalmente a mi apartamento totalmente vacío y lleno de polvo. Lo primero que hice fue tomar los trapos para limpiar y recordé mi primera vez haciendo algo así…

.

Al despedirme de Hiro y alejarme, vi volar un dragón blanco con algunos tonos de azul en su cuerpo, por alguna razón ese dragón me hizo tener el sentimiento que Hiro daba a mi corazón, volando libre por el cielo. Luego de eso me esperó el siguiente reto, asear el enorme hotel al lado de mis nuevos compañeros y compañeras trabajadores del lugar; todo tan complicado, más aún cuando soy discriminado por ser un humano. En el exterior la lluvia me hizo notar a la creatura de sombra con la máscara en el aguacero, quizá podía ser grosero con el mundo pero alguien en desventaja me recordaba a mí mismo. Abrí uno de los paneles del hotel con tal de que la creatura ingresara.

Las pruebas de mi empleo eran pesadas, yo era un sirviente, alguien que debía ayudar a que los clientes estuvieran cómodos. Esa noche me tocó limpiar una bañera, para ello necesitaba agua, agua especial que se pedía con unos pases especiales mandados directamente hasta la creatura de cuadro brazos Kamaji. Me sentí impotente al no recibir ayuda, nadie quería darme uno de esos pases hasta que la creatura de sombras consiguió para mí unos. Al lado de Isogai limpiamos una enorme bañera. Sólo pensé que ayudar a otros de alguna forma me trajo un beneficio, me alegré de mi fortuna hasta que. Justo en ese instante llegó una creatura totalmente hedionda, para recibir el servicio de aseo en las tinas. La desagradable bruja probó mi resistencia enviándome a atender a ese asqueroso cliente. En medio de la peste logré probar mi valor y gracias a las aguas milagrosas de Kamaji pude limpiar a un Dios, si bajo el lodo había un dios que me agradeció con una pequeña bolita de una medicina especial en mis manos y luego voló libre por los cielos.

Volver con Isogai a descansar a nuestra habitación me hizo mirar el cielo nocturno extrañando al chico que tanto ha hecho por mí sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Dónde podrá estar? Sin saberlo en voz alta dije su nombre:

— Hiro… — Mi suspiro lo cortó una risa burlona de Isogai que comía a mi lado.

— ¿De modo que lo extrañas? No te preocupes, el volverá y podrás declarar tu amor.

— Te digo que no me gusta.

— Olvídalo Sumi, es cierto, hasta tu nombre es como el de una chica, seguro que tú eres el lindo de la relación, quizás hacen buena pareja tú y Hiro-sama.

Intenté evadir sus tontas suposiciones y simplemente me fui a dormir. Soñar no es precisamente bueno cuando tus más profundos temores te invaden, mamá y papá como cerdos comunes perdidos en una multitud de ellos me complica el intentar usar la medicina que me proporcionó el Dios. De inmediato el sobresalto me levantó para mirar el cielo azul y la caldera prendida denotando que todo el mundo estaba trabajando de día a pesar de que el hotel abre de noche.

Antes de que pudiera ir en busca de respuestas, el dragón con vivos azules que vi volaba perseguido por una multitud de extraños pájaros, yo simplemente grité su nombre, puesto que mi corazón me indicó que él era:

— ¡Hiro! ¡Hiro! ¡Por aquí ven!

Entró de inmediato volando a la habitación y lo que yo creí que pájaros resultaron ser hojas de papel. Se levantó de pronto y voló dejando un rastro de sangre por toda la habitación. Corrí para buscarlo y conseguir ayuda de Isogai para salvarlo, pero los demás trabajadores del hotel parecían locos por un cliente extraño, la creatura de sombra que tiene a todos embelesados regalándoles oro, cosa que a mí en realidad no me hace falta. Caminé por lugares inseguros, con tal de entrar al despacho de la hechicera Matsuda que tenía a Hiro transformado en dragón en el piso y planeaba deshacerse de él por resultarle inservible enfermo.

Entre tanto ella bajó a arreglar el asunto con el tipo de sombra al que llamó "sin rostro". Sus asistentes, un pajarraco con la cara de la hechicera y tres extrañas cosas que lucen como piedras con caras labradas intentaron empujar a Hiro por un ducto de desperdicios. De pronto uno de esos pájaros de papel se desprendió de mi ropa y salió de ahí una especie de holograma de la hechicera. El enorme bebé de la hechicera le habló:

— Yumi. — Dijo señalando el holograma.

— De modo que ni tu reconoces a tu propia madre, yo soy tu tía Yuki la hermana gemela de tu madre. — Dijo transformando al bebé gigante de más de dos metros en un ratón gordo, al pajarraco en un diminuto pajarito y a las tres cabezas en el bebé. Giró el rostro y me miró diciendo: — Me llevaré ese dragón que se robó un preciado sello, pues de todas formas está muriendo.

— No le hagas nada a Hiro, él es bueno, refuté de inmediato entre suplicante y enojado.

La vieja bruja parecía enojada y justo cuando observé que vendría por Hiro, el bebé gigante falso empezó a hacer desastres distrayendo a la hechicera, el ratón con el diminuto pajarito se subieron en mí para protegerse. Hiro se levantó y aprovechó para destruir el papel que permitía al holograma de la bruja permanecer ahí y hacer de las suyas. Sin embargo, el problema es que caímos al ducto de desperdicios juntos los cuatro. Las cosas pasaron tan rápido ante nosotros, caímos cada vez más y más hondo. Mi preocupación aumentó, por lo que tomé al dragón de los cuernos gritando su nombre para que nos salvara.

Afortunadamente para mí lo desperté y voló mi querido maltrecho dragón hasta caer en la habitación de Kamaji. El fiero dragón escupió sangre con gruñidos haciéndose el temible en medio de su sufrimiento, no obstante sólo tenía en mente protegerlo y salvar su vida. De pronto se desplomó, supe de inmediato que no duraría mucho sino hacía algo, por lo que recordé de aquella medicina que me dejó el Dios que limpié, la saqué de mi bolsillo e insistí a Hiro para que la comiera, aunque no parecía reaccionar.

Mordí la mitad de la medicina y con mucho esfuerzo abrí las fauces con filosos dientes e introduje la medicina hasta el fondo de la garganta haciendo que Hiro la tragara. Se retorció en dolor escupiendo una bola negra, de la que salió el sello junto con un gusano negro que aplasté. De inmediato Hiro volvió a la normalidad transformándose en el chico que conozco, bastante débil pero vivo a final de cuentas. Se quedó en donde reside Kamaji, el cual prometió cuidar de él, mientras me dispuse a partir con un boleto de tren que me dio para ir a ver la gemela Matsuda Yuki de la vieja hechicera Matsuda Yumi. Necesitaba explicaciones, además de devolver el sello robado por Hiro. Tomé mis zapatos y me detuvo Isogai:

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Matsuda te está buscando.

— Tengo que devolver esto a la gemela de la bruja. — Respondí.

— Ella dice que tú trajiste a un «sin rostro» al hotel. Ya se ha comido a varios compañeros — Expresó Isogai con preocupación.

Recordé de pronto abrir la puerta para ese tipo de sombras que estaba en la lluvia aquél día, por lo cual expresé:

— Creo que si lo hice.

Mi deber era responder por mis acciones, razón por la que partí hasta donde la vieja, la cual me introdujo en una habitación con el tipo de sombra. El pobre tipo me dijo que no tenía a nadie, lucía como enfermo y gracias a ello decidí darle la otra mitad de la medicina arrojándola a su boca. El hecho de tragar la medicina lo hizo vomitar, devolvió a todas las personas que había tragado sanas y salvas, de modo que bajé a cumplir con mi misión y buscar a Yuki. Isogai esperaba por mí en una balsa llevándome hasta las vías del tren…

.

Los recuerdos son tan peligrosos cuando son todo lo que tienes de un sentimiento perdido entre ellos. Hace mucho calor aquí en Tokio, pues una vez instalado en mi apartamento partí a buscar algunos centros comerciales para comprar víveres. Me encontré en un vagón del tren y sentí que mis esperanzas se perdieron. Rememoré cada visita a alguno de los ríos de Japón con mis padres, me pregunté si de alguna forma él… Tetsuhiro, podría estar buscándome. La realidad topó con mi cabeza, puesto que en medio de esta enorme ciudad estoy destinado a permanecer solo.

Mire la torre de Tokio imponente y hermosa en medio del gentío de las horas pico, de modo que realmente no me importó nada, ni que estuviera amontonado alrededor de tantas personas. Mientras en mi mente su recuerdo me rodeo, descubrí que sin importar que no pueda hallarlo, de alguna forma se encarga de hacerme sentir acompañado en medio de la distancia entre los mundos. El vagón se detuvo inesperadamente, cerré mis ojos y me empujó alguien que se recargó sobre mí con ambas manos a mis lados presionando mi cuerpo. Levanté la cara hasta observar que un hombre había quedado cara a cara conmigo.

— Tetsuhiro. — dije al instante.

Sus ojos verdes y su cabello azul, la mirada pacífica y algo nerviosa me llegó de inmediato al corazón como un golpe. Supuse que todo puede ser un sueño, producto de mi imaginación o quizás alguna persona que tiene un parecido con aquel chico, puesto que se veía de mi edad pero mucho más alto, pero algo dentro de mi hacía resonar mi cuerpo, mi cabeza y mi corazón anunciando algo tan esperado, tan importante que no pude creerlo.

— Souichi, no lo creo ¡Eres tú! ¡Dime que sí! — Expresó con emoción aquél chico.

A pesar de lo apretujados que estábamos, subió su mano en medio de nosotros y tocó mi rostro. De esos tranquilos ojos vi algo que nunca imaginé, comenzaron a brillar de emoción con algunas gotas que se formaron en las orillas. Su mano que me tocó tembló, todo mi cuerpo que lo sentía de inmediato sintió una descarga de emociones confusas, tanta desesperación, emoción, tristeza e incluso enojo. Los segundos se volvieron eternos, el silencio reinó y todo desapareció, solos él y yo como tantas veces en mis sueños, pero ahora somos adultos libres en un mundo distinto, dueños de nuestro destino.

No comprendí porque su actitud tan tímida de no moverse ni un poco, puesto que yo había imaginado que sus labios bajarían a los míos, no quise esperar escalando con mis manos por su anatomía, pasando en una caricia que trepó subiendo hasta su cuello, bajando con nervios y ansiedad su rostro hasta el mío en donde finalmente mi boca se juntó a la suya. Su aliento sopló en mi rostro mientras seguimos unidos en esa dulce calidez, hasta que las puertas del tren se abrieron y nos empujaron incluso escuché algunos insultos:

«Que tipos desagradables»

«Qué asco, esas cosas deben hacerlas lejos de mi vista»

«Ese par de maricas deberían desaparecer»

La realidad me golpeó de inmediato, nos agredieron sólo por ser distintos, por buscar la felicidad lejos de los arquetipos sociales comunes, cosa que no me importó… Bueno quizás un poco, sin embargo así sin hablar lo jale tomando su mano como aquella vez que él salvó mi vida.

.

.

 **Corregido y aumentado.**


	2. Sacrificio

**Saludos, primero que nada he corregido el primer episodio, detalles que me desagradaron o que sentí confusos. También he estado un poco pensativa respecto a muchas cosas, no sé si las adaptaciones son lo mío, pero aquí les va y espero que sea de su agrado. Mi querida amiga Reyna, disculpa por tardar un año en terminar, pero aquí va para ti y para todos.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: El sacrificio**

.

Los deseos no son lo que uno quiere en realidad, el poder, la gloria y la magia no resultan ser lo que uno espera. Solía ser el espíritu de un río, y tantas veces no intervine en los designios. Observé las ambiciones de los hombres, algunos rendían culto a mí, otros pedían a mi espíritu con ofrendas que concediera sus deseos. También estaban las personas que terminaron sus vidas dentro de mis aguas y estaba él, Souichi Tatsumi, un pequeñín que por accidente cayó al río que yo protegía. Lo miré tan indefenso, tan lleno de vida, con tantas ganas de vivir, luchó contra la corriente y no sabía nadar, así que intervine, puesto que sus ojos tenían algo especial que llamaba mi alma. Un alma inmortal como la mía que se apiadaba de un ser que no sentí inferior en ningún sentido, al contrario, me llamaba en susurros extraños y sus súplicas fueron las órdenes que seguí. Esa tarde salvé su vida y a partir de ahí nada volvió a ser igual.

Luego de conocerle, mi camino y mi destino cambiaron. La cuidad creció, lo que los seres humanos llaman progreso terminó por destruir lo que yo tanto amé, mi hogar, mi casa. Así que un nuevo objetivo llegó de golpe, necesitaba entender la realidad de otra forma, quería aprender las artes mágicas y por esa razón prácticamente vendí mi alma a una hechicera. De un instante a otro olvidé mi propio nombre, eso significaba que mi alma le pertenecería por el resto de mis días, sin poder volver a ser libre y sumergirme en un río aunque no fuera el propio. Ir a la paz y la tranquilidad de la brisa relajante, de las corrientes impetuosas. Además de no volver a encontrar esa persona que tenía un brillo especial. Pero mis afanes me lo devolvieron esa tarde que lo miré lleno de angustia, confundido y aterrado en este mundo dónde nada tenía la misma coherencia que el suyo; el nuestro, donde yo habitaba siendo algo ajeno y gracias a ello lo conocí a fondo.

Souichi no me recordaba, sin embargo parecía que confiaba ciegamente en mí. De alguna forma sabía que podría sacarlo de este mundo sano y salvo, junto con sus padres. Así que vi madurar a su joven persona, yo tenía demasiados años, muchos de ellos en el río, mirando a las creaturas nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir. Observé a los humanos contaminar mis aguas y como espíritu protector mi deber se vio difícil con ellos dañando los ecosistemas que se entrelazaban conmigo. Pero Souichi era distinto, lo sabía con tan sólo verlo, podía entender cosas que nadie más podía, parecía falto de empatía y a pesar de ello era capaz de sentir tantas cosas. Todo eso lo noté al verlo, al hablarle y tocar sus manos, la magia fluía de mí hacia él. Un pequeño mimado que se sobrepuso a la adversidad y a final de cuentas salvó mi vida.

Esa tarde acababa de robar un sello de la hechicera Matsuda Yuki, hermana gemela de mi custodia la hechicera Matsuda Yumi. En cuanto lo metí a mi boca sentí el infierno en vida, trituraba mis entrañas, además de que aún trasformado en un dragón, me fue casi imposible escapar a una de sus trampas y un grupo de creaturas de papel muy filosas, cortaban mi dura piel de dragón. Mi habilidad recaía en aquello, el dragón guardián del río, de modo que mi forma espiritual podía tornarse como uno o lucir similar a los humanos, aunque jamás crecería de edad y lucía como un chiquillo de unos doce o trece años.

La persecución fue terrible, volé lo más aprisa que pude pero esas creaturas me atacaron, entonces la voz de Souichi me sacó de mi sufrimiento, no sólo me ayudó a evadirlos, sino que me dio a comer una sustancia que logró salvar mi vida. Ahora no era él quien estaba en deuda, sino yo, un ser inmortal que había sido salvado por chiquillo humano.

Desperté cansado, Souichi no estaba a mi lado y aquella medicina que me había compartido, aunque había salvado mi vida, su efecto no me quitaba la pesadez pero si esa sensación rara que poseía. Kamaji que custodiaba mi sueño, me explicó que mi salvador, se había marchado a devolver el producto de mi hurto con tal de pedir ayuda para salvar mi vida. Las fuerzas volvieron a mí, tenía que ayudarle, quizá algo malo le ocurriría con la anciana, ya que las hechiceras no eran para nada de fiar.

Primero debía negociar, sabía que la hechicera Yumi intentaría vengarse de Souichi por devolver el sello, así que ingresé en la habitación de la mujer y por primera vez en años podía hacerle frente. Mi negociación fue un éxito, el bebé de la hechicera a cambio de su libertad. Debía traer a Souichi a su presencia para una prueba que le devolvería todo de pasarla, o lo confinaría a seguir atado a este sitio. Confiaba demasiado en su astucia, ese chico tenía algo que seguramente podría pasar aquella prueba.

Al llegar, me topé con ese mirar suyo tan serio, lucía tranquilo y para nada resultó lastimado con aquella poderosa y peligrosa hechicera Yuki. En la sonrisa de ella, un brillo especial me atemorizó aunque no lo externé de ninguna forma, yo me trasformé en el dragón de vivos azulados y lo dejé subir a mi espalda. Además llevamos al bebé de la hechicera Yumi que seguía convertido en un pequeño ratón, el cual parecía feliz de haber conocido a su tía. No comprendí nada en realidad, de las cosas que acontecieran en ese sitio con Souichi y Yuki, sólo que al llegar, nos esperaba la prueba de la hechicera para liberar a los padres de Souichi o condenarles. De pronto, mientras volaba surcando los cielos, sus manos se sujetaron cálidamente, había algo que me hacía sentir extraño de tenerlo tan cerca tocando mi piel, como el recuerdo de haberlo salvado aquella vez en el río. Mi sensación se desvaneció cuando me dijo:

— Recuerdo que mamá me contó que un día caí a un río llamado Tetsuhiro. Lo recordé justo ahora mientras estaba en tu espalda, me salvaste aquella vez de que me ahogara. ¡Eras tú! ¡Tu nombre es Tetsuhiro!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras recordé todo eso, mi nombre era Ryusaki Tetsuhiro y debido a que lo recordé, mi hechizo se desvaneció de pronto. Finalmente libre del hechizo de la bruja, podría ir a otro lugar a descansar a yacer en el fondo de un río, la cosa que más amaba mi corazón. Pero ahí estaba él, ese pequeño joven que me hizo sentir que quizá su presencia era más importante que disfrutar la paz bajo al agua. Tomó mis manos mientras volamos de vuelta con la hechicera y al verle pasar la prueba tuve que dejarle partir.

Al principio supuse que sería fácil no volver a verle, pues la hechicera Yumi tuvo que dejarme marchar por la cancelación de mi contrato. Era libre para descansar en un río, para buscarle y por alguna razón, egoístamente quería llevarlo conmigo a las profundidades del agua; aunque sabía que era físicamente imposible.

De todas formas me despedí de los demás, mi idea era quizá encontrar a Souichi, mirarlo crecer como un espíritu protector y tal vez un día preguntar al cielo porque aquella alma resonaba con la mía.

Volví al mundo humano y en cuanto puse un pie en él, mis poderes se desvanecieron, de alguna forma los vi casi volar y marcharse como una especie de arena blanca que se separó de mi piel. Procuré perseguirla pero se elevó por el cielo, mi figura como la de un muchacho no podía alcanzarla con el viento que arreció y comencé a caminar perdido en ese lugar, un espeso bosque. Miré mis diminutas manos, mis pequeños pies y comencé a sentir cosas que jamás pude percibir. Sentí pesadez, tenía sed, tenía hambre y de todas formas me animaba el hecho de poder encontrarle.

Mis pies dejaron de responder. El bosque no terminaba o tal vez yo mismo estaba completamente perdido. El calor del ambiente y el sol que brillaba azotando en mi cuerpo, este frágil cuerpo que sentía tan distinto, tanto dolor, tanto cansancio. Unas manchas brillantes se volvió el bello paisaje que me pareció tan deslumbrante, cuando mis piernas cedieron y perdí el aliento...

Unas voces, voces que hablaban fuerte con sonidos confusos, extraños, lentos, demasiado lentos que no podía identificar aquello que me era dicho. Una sensación húmeda en mi frente, muy fresca, me recordó al agua del río entre las corrientes, en los deliciosos momentos en que mojaba suavemente mi piel de dragón.

Abrí mis ojos y miré un par de ancianos. Una mujer de cabellera larga y blanca atada en una coleta, que acariciaba maternalmente mi frente y mi cabello azulado. Giré un poco la cabeza y a su lado me miraba un hombre mayor que seguramente era su esposo, el cual sonrió amablemente.

— Mira, el pequeño despertó por fin. — Dijo la mujer refrescando mi frente nuevamente con el trapo.

— Aquí está el agua para el muchacho. — Dijo el anciano.

La mujer tomó el vaso y no pude decir una palabra, mi garganta y boca totalmente secas me impedían hablar. El vaso llegó a mis labios que de inmediato encontraron la gloria en la humedad del agua. Esa amable señora me ayudó a beber lentamente sin que me ahogara pues no podía moverme por el agotamiento. Una vez bebí bastante agua, pude hablar:

— Gracias…

El hombre se acercó de inmediato y sonriendo respondió:

— Tuviste mucha suerte jovencito, no sé cuántas horas llevabas tirado a pleno rayo del sol, con este calor. Al encontrarte, temía que estuvieras sin vida, no te movías y tu respiración era casi imperceptible. Afortunadamente sentí tu pulso y te traje aquí, llevas durmiendo toda la tarde.

La señora lo interrumpió de pronto.

— No lo aturdas, necesita descansar y comer un poco. Ha bebido algunos líquidos durante el rato que lo he tenido aquí y todavía le falta recuperar más de ellos. Prepararé la cena mientras lo ayudas a beber un poco más de agua.

Con dificultad poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza cansada me incorporé trabajosamente. Los ancianos intentaron que me recostara nuevamente, a lo cual respondí:

— Tengo que hallarle…

Tenía que marcharme, sin embargo no me lo permitieron, me invitaron a cenar y por primera vez tenía hambre en el mundo mortal. Yo era una creatura que jamás había padecido aquello, puesto que en el mundo espiritual no se sentía esa sensación exasperante y sin olvidar el incómodo sonido que hizo mi estómago para anunciarlo.

Había dos problemas desde el inicio, en primer lugar cuando intenté regresar al mundo de los espíritus, no encontré la entrada. El muro se alzaba y el túnel había desaparecido. De igual forma estaba el inconveniente para encontrar a Souichi, puesto que sólo conocía su nombre, no había un apellido que seguir, una forma de poder toparme con él.

Souichi… dije tantos días.

El par de ancianos que me habían ayudado a buscar una forma de encontrarle, me hicieron entender que tendría que esperar, que necesitaba lo que todo humano de la edad que yo aparentaba requería, ir a la escuela. Me animaron diciendo que quizá en la universidad podría toparme con él, por el número más reducido de matriculación. Así que ahora tenía una meta y esa amable pareja me regaló su apellido para que pudiera conseguirlo, el señor Yushin y la señora Haruna Morinaga, eran mis padres adoptivos.

Crecí al lado de esa pareja encantadora, porque ahora mi cuerpo crecía todos los días, mi cabello, uñas y me sentí extraño con forme los años pasaron, sensaciones nuevas me invitaron a imaginarlo crecer a él, a Souichi y soñar despierto cada día con verlo crecido.

Mis padres tenían algo especial, tan divino como lo que los dioses irradiaban, pero distinto, era una luz que yo percibía por las mañanas al verles besarse, al sonreír cuando se topaban y cada minuto que sus manos unidas me acompañaron a la escuela o fueron mí. Amor, era el amor eso, lo explicaron a mis oídos, aunque verlo a través de las acciones me lo marcó dentro de mi corazón.

Yo era capaz de amar también, los amaba como los padres que nunca tuve, porque mi comienzo era una creación mágica que tenía un origen desconocido. Nosotros los espíritus, habíamos surgido como una respuesta ante la magia que brillaba desde todas partes de la creación, aquellos que nos encargábamos de preservar el orden y equilibrio. Pero aquellas enseñanzas con afecto, los besos en mi frente, los cálidos abrazos, las felicitaciones por mis calificaciones, eran las cosas más satisfactorias que hacían crecer ese amor por ellos en mí. Siempre me lo dijeron, que yo era el hijo que siempre desearon y que jamás habían podido concebir. Mamá y papá me comentaban todos los días, lo agradecidos que estaban de poder cuidarme y que el amor de ellos no moriría cuando sus vidas se extinguieran, porque lo compartían conmigo cada día. Yo sabía que el mundo espiritual mandaba a esas almas puras como las suyas, a un sitio especial y que un día podría volver a encontrarlos, además de que algunos regresaban varias veces a vivir nuevas vidas.

Los años se marcharon, cinco años mientras terminé la secundaria y luego el bachillerato. En aquel pequeño pueblo que quedaba cerca de la cabaña no había una preparatoria, de modo que debía viajar todos los días varias horas y aprovechaba para llevar a vender el pescado que papá me entregaba, pieles de animales curtidas entre frutas y verduras de la huerta. Al volver cada día, me encargué de ayudarles a mis padres, siempre trabajando y dando todo de sí para mí. Entregaron cada aliento en pagar los gastos que requerí, de modo que me esforcé y trabajé duro cada día, antes y después de la escuela. El alba anunciaba un nuevo día que con ánimo me bendecía de dicha.

Aunque mis poderes se habían ido, esa tarde intuí lo peor, mi padre Yushin falleció cuando traía un poco de agua para mamá. Llegué corriendo al bajar del autobús, la presencia de los espíritus de la muerte me alertaron con sus susurros que enrarecieron el ambiente y mamá sujetaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sus lágrimas, su dolor y el mío, mi corazón destrozado que pedía por alguna cosa que calamara ese pesar, esa angustia. No había oraciones que sosegaran aquello que sentí, la pérdida de una persona amada, mi padre, el único que había tenido. Mamá palideció, yo que la veía fuerte, una parte suya se había marchado con papá. Nada era igual, mamá se confortaba diciendo cosas sobre él, abrazándome y por supuesto que yo la abrazaba también para consolarla.

Tiempo después, había solicitado la universidad más cercana, así podría volver a cuidar a mamá cada día. Pero ella me obligó a solicitar la de Tokio, puesto que así tendría más probabilidad de encontrar a Souichi. Me rehusé, en realidad le debía tanto que podía esperar a buscarlo, quizá no era mi destino hallarle. A pesar de eso, ella me acompañó a que yo solicitara ahí, le hizo mucho bien visitar Tokio a mi lado y a escondidas solicité en la otra universidad cercana. Entonces hice ambos exámenes y los resultados fueron favorables para los dos caminos. Lo decidí en cuanto los tuve en la mano, le di el gusto de su vida al mostrarle mi ingreso a ambos sitios, me abrazó y le comenté que mi destino para buscar a Souichi tendría que esperar un poco pues me quedaría a cuidarla. Se rehusó hasta que me surgió una idea de poder complacerla y cuidar de ella. Trabajaría medio tiempo para pagarnos un lugar donde vivir juntos en Tokio, pues la beca escolar que había ganado por mis excelentes calificaciones, no alcanzaría para que ambos pudiéramos vivir bien. Luego de hacerme un pastel para celebrar, sonrió de manera extraña accediendo a mis caprichos, lucía cansada. Empacaríamos al siguiente día y marcharíamos a la ciudad.

Esa noche, mis sueños fueron extraños, mamá se presentó en ellos, tomando la mano de papá y se despidieron. Me dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de mí y que querían verme ser un hombre de bien. Se fueron juntos luego de abrazarme, los miré caminar felices y mis lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. La promesa que les había hecho de ser feliz se había quedado en mis labios y en sus sonrisas. Entonces me levanté de inmediato, los susurros de los espíritus de la muerte se alejaban.

Mamá… ella estaba pálida en su cama, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus manos inmóviles. Se había marchado al lado de papá. Abracé su cuerpo, lloré y empapé sus ropas. Mis padres, mis verdaderos padres, los únicos que habían velado por mi seguridad y los pocos años que los conocí había sido tan feliz, me dejaron huérfano. Supe que yo no era Ryusaki Tetsuhiro, mi nombre verdadero era Morinaga Tetsuhiro, porque estaba grabado con su amor en mi corazón.

Enterré a mamá al lado de papá y me despedí de ellos con muchas lágrimas, no quería marcharme pero me habían forzado a prometerlo en ese sueño en donde se despidieron de mí. Fue difícil, empacar mis cosas, mucho más cuando cerré la cabaña pensando en que un día volvería para terminar mis días ahí. Partí y no quise mirar atrás por el dolor que era alejarme de mi hogar, pero las responsabilidades comenzaron, debía encontrar un empleo antes de entrar a la escuela, debía pagar el departamento y así lo hice.

Tokio era demasiado enorme, la ciudad brillaba todos los días y noches, pero yo extrañaba el bosque, a mamá y papá. Aunque algo en mi corazón me decía que debía hallarlo… a él, a Souichi. Y justo así mientras me dirigía a comprar vivieres, en el metro que pasaba cerca de la enorme torre de Tokio, mi corazón palpitó al toparme con sus ojos miel en medio de la muchedumbre…

— Tetsuhiro. — Pronunció en un susurro, que hizo brincar a mi corazón mortal.

Pero nada era igual, tenerlo frente a mí me producía emociones alocadas en todo mi cuerpo pues comencé a sudar, me temblaron las manos y jamás en todo el mundo me había sentido así, como recuperar algo muy valioso. Souichi, sólo él podía ocasionarme esas emociones. Toqué su suave rostro para constatar que fuera él, ya que había crecido demasiado. Y por supuesto también yo lo había hecho, éramos un par de hombres adultos que no podían dejar de mirarse. Entonces me besó y sus labios tocaron mi virginal boca que parecía hacer que mi corazón se detuviera.

A las demás personas les molestó que nos hubiéramos besado, no comprendí el porqué, si a mis padres jamás les importó que yo le buscase y de la mano salimos de ahí. Me jaló hasta alejarnos de las personas y lo rodee con dulzura en cuanto se detuvo, algo dentro de mí me obligaba a no soltarlo y en cuanto nos pudimos mirar a los ojos, el calor me hizo casi estallar en sensaciones raras. Comprendí por qué mis padres para demostrar su afecto lo hacían con besos.

— Vamos a mi casa. — Le dije cuando nos dirigíamos sin soltar nuestras manos.

Al llegar, nos volvimos a besar como si hubiéramos esperado todos estos años por ello, un afecto que no tenía una base más allá de algunos pocos recuerdos, pero que de todas formas podía enloquecerme. De alguna forma tenía dentro de mí esa sensación de que yo le pertenecía.

Nos separamos del inocente beso, donde nuestros labios apenas se movían y me miró recorriendo mi cuerpo:

— Tú eras real, tantas veces tuve miedo de que ese viaje hubiera sido imaginario. ¿Pero si fue así, cómo es que creciste si eras el espíritu de un río?

— Al salir de mi mundo, mi inmortalidad y mis poderes se separaron de mí. Una especie de arena blanca salió de mis manos y me volví un humano común.

— ¿Intentaste volver a pedir ayuda?

— Lo intenté demasiado, pero no había forma de regresar. La entrada estuvo cerrada y así permaneció cada vez que la busqué.

Souichi se quedó serio, me miró y agachó la mirada. Se quitó la liga que sostenía su largo cabello y me dijo:

— Esta liga es mágica, me la entregó años atrás la hechicera Yuki, dijo que me protegería, quizá pueda devolverte a tu mundo y recuperar tus poderes. — Me quedé pensativo y por la simple razón de tenerlo ahí, no necesitaba volver a ese mundo.

— Lo comprendí luego de todos estos años, en realidad mi larga existencia no cobró significado hasta conocerte a ti y a mis padres. Así que ya no importa más.

Se colocó la liga en su cabello y seguimos hablando. Esa tarde charlamos todo el día, cenamos y supe de él tantas cosas. Lloré en sus brazos mi reciente pérdida y le conté que había vivido feliz con mis padres adoptivos.

Por la noche no podíamos dejar de besarnos, nos recostamos en mi cama y toqué sus largos cabellos, acaricié su rostro tan maduro, sus facciones que ya no eran de un pequeño, pero en sus solitarios ojos estaba yo. Una de mis manos tocó su espalda, pues la otra se encontraba bajo su cuello. Acaricié los bordes mientras aproximé mi rostro hasta su oreja y olí su aroma. Su sonrojo mientras hacía eso me hizo sentirme completamente extraño y lo besé en el cuello con un gemido contenido de su garganta. Cerca así en un susurro le dije:

— Souichi… te extrañé… tanto… tanto…

Y sus tímidas manos comenzaron a tocar mi espalda también. Ese momento especial, bastante erótico, me vino a la mente que los años pasados había siempre trabajado tan duro que impedí a mi cuerpo sentir esa fuerza extraña. Claro que sabía lo que ocurría, había estudiado y aprendido sobre los humanos, la reproducción y detalles. Así que estaba con una erección en mis pantalones, sin saber cómo había ocurrido con besarle, con tocar un poco su cuello con mis labios y mi mano que bajó por su pecho tocando sus pezones erectos, su cintura, su cadera. Me detuve antes de ir lejos, tenía miedo de hacer algo tan extraño con él, a pesar de que mi cuerpo lo pedía de una forma exigente y ruda.

Se acurruco frente a mí y lentamente olvidé esa pasión que apretaba mis pantalones, hasta quedarme dormido con él. Por primera vez me sentí tan tranquilo de escuchar su respiración cerca de mí y la relajación de su cuerpo cerca del mío.

Muy temprano, me empecé a sentir mal, mi cuerpo cansado, el color de mis manos me parecieron grisáceas. Un dolor apabullante me hizo correr al sanitario y mi estómago en arcadas intentó devolver el ácido. De pronto una suave mano recorrió mi espalda, y ya que no podía levantarme del suelo me ayudó. Mis lágrimas recorrieron mis ojos, sentía ardor en mi piel y dentro de mí. Me sostuvo al tiempo que asee mis dientes y en el momento en que enjuagaba mi boca lo escuché preguntar:

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Tetsuhiro?

— No tengo idea, todos estos años jamás sentí algún malestar de este estilo. No debe ser nada, pasará rápido.

— Me preocupas, te ves extraño, tu piel parece como gris y estás más pálido de lo normal. ¡Mira! — Colocó su propia mano al lado de la mía denotando el extraño color que yo poseía.

El dolor disminuía y pude relajarme. Me senté mientras el dolor cesó y luego preparé el desayuno para nosotros. Souichi parecía preocupado a pesar de que le dije que no tenía nada, guardó silencio y tomó una ducha tal como le sugerí.

Afortunadamente no sentí más dolor mientras desayunamos, aunque no tenía mucha hambre y normalmente solía comer bastante. Suspiré y volví a mirar mis manos que seguían un tanto grises, quizá era la luz del departamento.

— Debemos llevarte al médico, esto no es normal.

— No es necesario, estaré bien.

— ¡No está a discusión! ¡Iremos y es todo!

Sin persuasión, sin alguna forma amable de decirlo y yo asentí sin resistirme. Tenía un carácter fuerte, esa personalidad que me encantaba, lo opuesto a lo que yo era. Tan frágil, mi corazón, y ahora mi cuerpo, todo representaba la cosa opuesta al gallardo y fuerte chico que me obligó a marchar al médico más cercano. De pronto en la consulta volví a presentar los síntomas, las náuseas se apresuraron por mi garganta y el médico me permitió entrar a su sanitario del consultorio. Me sostuvieron entre él y Souichi para que no cayera al suelo con el esfuerzo, o con el fuerte ardor en mi piel.

El médico se horrorizó, de inmediato una ambulancia llegó por mí y me llevaron a un hospital, ahí los médicos no daban cabida, las agujas no penetraron mi piel y el gris en mi rostro se acentuó un poco más. Me mandaron por análisis, rayos equis y cosas distintas que los tenían preocupados. Ninguno tuvo una explicación a mi condición. Lo único que pensé es que si mi vida se extinguía, debería volver al bosque con mis padres, para ser enterrado a su lado.

Del hospital no pretendían dejarme salir, a pesar de que no tenían forma de retenerme querían experimentar. Aunque mi salida no dependía de lo que dijeran se lograría al experimentar tratamientos. Podía sentirlo, la vida se le escapaba a mi cuerpo, por lo cual, en la mañana, Souichi y yo salimos del lugar casi a hurtadillas. En casa me ayudó a empacar algunas cosas y se ofreció a llevarme directo a la cabaña. Durante el viaje, me cuidó en uno de los ataques extraños, en los que el dolor crecía cada vez que me daba uno nuevo, horas los espaciaban y distintos tiempos sin una coherencia o un ciclo.

En su auto llegamos hasta la vieja cabaña, seguramente la muerte esperaría por mí en el lugar que me había visto ser feliz. Y así lo había sido, mucho más luego de volver a encontrarle a él, a Souichi que entró conmigo y se sentó con preocupación en la mesa llena de polvo.

— Debes volver a Tokio, te agradezco el traerme. Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

— No me iré… Debe haber una forma de curarte… Lo pensé toda la noche mientras dormías en esa cama de hospital, creo que sin duda la magia es la causante y quizá podamos devolverte tus poderes para que seas inmortal, o tal vez curarte de este mal si volvemos a ese mundo. La hechicera podrá, quiero creer eso.

— No lo sé… creo que he vivido ya demasiados años, fui un ser inmortal. Es mi turno de perecer.

— No puedes darte por vencido así. ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

— ¿No lo entiendes? Es mi turno, es el ciclo de la vida en este mundo.

— Aún no es tiempo, todavía no has vivido a mi lado, he esperado tanto y tanto tiempo por volver a encontrarte que creí que no existías. ¡Idiota! ¿Te darás por vencido sin luchar?

— ¿Y cuál es el sentido de todo esto?

— ¡El sentido! ¡Carajo! El sentido es vivir, simplemente eso. ¡Cómo te atreves! Dijiste que tus padres querían que vivieras y que fueras a la universidad, ¿Acaso los decepcionarás?

Suspiré y recordé a papá y mamá, ellos habían dado todo para verme ser alguien. En mi cabeza estaban las memorias de sus cuidados, más de cinco años y en medio de sus carencias. El esfuerzo para hacerme un hombre de bien, querían que yo fuera feliz y de verdad fui su hijo.

— Lo siento… tienes razón. Tengo que dar todo como ellos lo hicieron por mí, se los debo y también quiero seguir conociéndote. Vivir como humano es difícil pero también ha sido la mejor experiencia de toda mi existencia.

Pensé que quizá podría haber una esperanza o que la entrada seguiría cerrada para ambos, ya que él me había buscado también algunas veces.

— Vamos Morinaga, levántate, te llevaré al lugar. Es bastante cerca aunque iremos en el auto por si te da un ataque. Tenemos dos semanas antes de que empiecen las clases en la universidad, así que más que suficiente tiempo.

De cierta forma me daba seguridad escucharle como siempre, con esa entereza, ese valor para realizar todo, siempre Souichi. Sonreí y asentí.

Esa tarde, partimos hasta el lugar por el que ambos habíamos llegado. Tenía miedo que al arribar, estuviera cerrado como las otras veces, y sosteniendo su mano se abrió ante nosotros la entrada. Cruzamos el oscuro túnel hasta observar el amplio prado que se cernía frente a nosotros.

Recordé tantas cosas, solía volar por esos cielos místicos y recorrer las distancias apresuradas, pero ahora como un simple humano todo era distinto. El ambiente de ese sitio era pesado al cuerpo, podía escuchar los murmullos de los espíritus y acongojaban mi corazón de una forma extraña. Souichi apretó mi mano y caminamos el largo trayecto hasta el lugar que no parecía cambiar, el agua comenzó a correr e inundar el prado, puesto que la tarde caía con el sol. Caminamos hasta llegar al hotel de la hechicera Yumi, al tiempo que con temor miramos a los espíritus aparecer y nos ocultamos buscando a Kamaji. Si alguien podría escondernos mientras nos aclimatábamos a ese sitio, era él.

Nos dio a comer algunos alimentos del lugar, con tal de que no desapareciéramos, era importante volvernos en parte algo de ese sitio.

Tenía miedo de enfrentar a la hechicera que solía controlarme, aquella mujer que no dudaría en convertirme en despojos, mucho más ahora que era un simple humano, por lo que pretendí dejar a Souichi con Kamaji. A pesar de mis ruegos me obligó a llevarlo, subimos a la parte más alta del sitio para hacerle todas mis preguntas a la hechicera. Nos ocultamos de los viejos sirvientes y de pronto estábamos frente a la puerta en la parte más alta.

Esa mujer podía sentirlo todo, me arrastró hasta el interior dejando a Souichi por fuera de las enormes puertas y de pronto su voz que me pareció atemorizante, como jamás lo había sido antes.

— Así que has regresado Hiro. Siempre supe que volverías, los sentimientos son sólo basura en el mundo y sólo las criaturas inferiores se sirven de ellos. Además lo has perdido todo… — Se aproximó hasta mi veloz y su nariz enorme me olió de cerca y continuó: — Humano, una especie de humano. Todavía siento en ti la esencia divina, pero alguien se ha llevado tus poderes… Sumi.

— ¡No se atreva a culparle! Mi nombre es Tetsuhiro y el suyo es Souichi, no soy su esclavo… No más.

— Insolente, no debía decírtelo pero lo haré puesto que esto será divertido. Sumi, oh si, Tatsumi los tiene y sin ellos eres un despojo, pretende robarse todo de ti y estás volviéndote una simple estatua, es lo que les pasa a aquellos dioses que pierden su divinidad.

— ¡Eso no es posible!

— Por supuesto que lo es. Él debe tener un artefacto de magia que extrajo tus poderes cuando saliste al mundo humano. Y cada vez que tu afecto te llena, y estás cerca de él, tus poderes son drenados, hasta que termines como una roca inerte.

— ¡Basta! ¡No puedo escuchar más sus calumnias!

— Tú puedes creer lo que quieras, mi hermana Yuki debe tener algo que ver en esto. Ellos dos están confabulados contra ti… ¿Sabes cuál es la única forma de recuperar tus poderes y salvar tu vida?

— ¿Cuál es?

Me entregó una pequeña daga en una funda dorada.

— Simple… debes matarlo. Usa este cuchillo en su pecho y todo volverá a la normalidad. Hay una perla en su interior que contiene tu divinidad.

— ¡Usted está loca! ¡Me iré de aquí!

Salí rápido, no quería mirarla y sentirme hipnotizado. No creí ni una sola de sus palabras, esa mujer solía ser mentirosa, además debía existir otra forma si era verdad que Souichi estaba extrayendo mi magia. Dudas y más dudas me hicieron volver al lugar donde lo había dejado aguardando por mí casi forzadamente.

Al abrir la puerta él me sujetó entre sus brazos cuestionando:

— ¡Qué sucedió! Esa mujer egoísta no te ha ayudado, puedo verlo a simple vista.

— Solo está loca. Me gustaría preguntarle a su hermana Yuki, tengo muchas dudas.

Debía hacer lo posible, sabía que el tiempo de todos llega a su final tarde o temprano, aunque los espíritus como yo, éramos eternos o al menos esa era la expectativa. A pesar de todo, les debía a mis padres mortales mi entereza, por el amor que habían dado, el que había aprendido a dar y por supuesto, estaba Souichi, esa fuerza única que podía mover mi corazón, al que jamás lastimaría ni siquiera para salvar mi propia vida.

No podíamos viajar igual, el tren sólo de ida tenía esos boletos que no poseíamos, así que seguir las vías era nuestra única opción, al lado agua una especie de océano que rodeaba todo. Isogai y Kamaji nos dieron algunas provisiones para el viaje, sería duro, quizá dos días de camino, con ropa seca en una bolsa plástica y la comida. Un bote nos fue prestado por ellos y así partimos en turnos remando, mucho más lo hizo Souichi que yo, no podía rehusarme puesto que el cansancio era demasiado apabullante.

La noche iluminada por la luna y las estrellas nos guió. No pretendí salir de noche, aunque Souichi insistió justo al obtener el bote y las provisiones. Un largo rato remando y viajando a lo largo de las vías, hizo que se agotara mi acompañante, por lo cual nos detuvimos en una parada del tren. Acampamos ahí algunas horas hasta que la luz matutina nos despertó.

Partimos nuevamente pero el sol en su apogeo nos hizo detenernos en la primera parada que topamos, a sentarnos en la sombra. Unas escaleras que bajaban lejos a un lugar de creaturas de sombra me atemorizaron, con este cuerpo mortal todo se sentía distinto. Aunque Souichi no parecía temerle a nada, siendo un humano común.

Me senté exhausto, respiré profundo procurando calmar el dolor que se avecinaba y logré contener ese avance de mi enfermedad que me estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado y rígido. Sin duda moriría en poco tiempo si no lograba ser socorrido por la hechicera. La pulsera en mi mano quizá me daba un poco de ayuda mágica, no obstante me encontré demasiado débil.

Mi acompañante, se portaba increíble, trajo la comida, hasta mí y tocó mi rostro un par de veces con preocupación sin decir nada, sólo se sonrojó bastante y se justificó:

— Quería saber que tan frío te estás poniendo.

— Descuida, por ahora creo que la cuerda mágica que tengo de pulsera, me está ayudando a no morir tan pronto. O tal vez sea el mundo donde nos encontramos.

Suspiré mientras mi curioso amigo se levantó un poco a estirar las piernas. Se asomó al túnel que descendía con escaleras y el tren arribó a la estación, un grupo de hombres de sombra lo comenzaron a empujar, sabía de hecho que ese lugar era una especie de inframundo que podía atraparlo en una tortura infinita a su alma mortal y pura. Angustiado tomé fuerzas y me levanté a ayudarle:

— ¡Souichi! ¡Resiste!

— ¡No vengas Tetsuhiro! — gritó mientras lo vi ser arrastrado túnel abajo.

Mi vida no valía la suya, así que los empujé. Comencé a bajar con angustia entre el grupo de criaturas y él me miró enfadado. Entonces sentí el dolor en mi cuerpo, mi piel, todo ardía con demasía. Me doblé y las cosas comenzaron a arrastrarme también. Una luz brilló en el túnel alejando a todos, era él y me desvanecí entre sus brazos cuando llegó hasta mí…

.

Souichi Tatsumi.

Por primera vez lo podía tocar de aquella forma, con esos impulsos contradictorios que habían dejado de juzgarme, porque conformé crecí, había descubierto que un sentimiento demasiado grande en mi pecho había surgido por ese chico que ahora miré. Intenté negarlo cada día, no era posible que estuviese marcado, que cada parte de mi corazón mantuviera guardado su aroma, su sonrisa y su voz, esa voz que ahora se escucha tan distinta pero tan igual por la edad que habíamos alcanzado. Cada parte suya era diferente, seducía mis sentidos, podía sentirle de una manera asombrosa, los latidos de su corazón casi retumbando en los míos y juraba que los pensamientos de su cabeza los presentía dentro de mí. Las explicaciones verbales me salían sobrando, necesitaba tocar su piel, así que luego de saber sobre los últimos años, sus labios toparon con los míos de formas en las que yo había deseado y a la vez supuse que sería desagradable. Creí que era un bobo por imaginar eso, aunque cuando en su cama estábamos tan cerca, olvidé los pensamientos que me alejaban de él y permití a las emociones llenarme, y salir hacía él. Nos quedamos dormidos, ¿Yo estaba acurrucado a su lado? ¿De verdad alguien traspasaba la distancia que siempre había marcado con todo el mundo? Yo deseaba tantas cosas que jamás imaginé con nadie más.

Pero todo comenzó a salir mal, Tetsuhiro enfermó. Supe que algo había malo con él con tan sólo verlo, lo sentía, algo escapaba de su cuerpo debilitándolo. No lo dejaría morir, a pesar de que él mismo dijo que era su turno. La única salida, ya que los médicos no podían hacer nada por él, era volver al mundo espiritual y suplicar por la ayuda de las hechiceras gemelas.

Esta vez, mucho más que ninguna otra, imploré con todas mis fuerzas en silencio mientras nos aproximamos a la entrada. Deseaba con ferviente deseo que se encontrara abierta para nosotros. Apreté un poco su mano con la mía y al arribar al lugar, el enorme túnel se abría listo para permitirnos salvar su vida.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas no salieron bien, aquella miserable bruja Yumi, me dejó fuera mientras que habló con él a solas. Lo abracé al verlo salir, tenía tanto miedo de que algo le sucediera que lo tomé con fuerza.

Las explicaciones que me dio sobre su conversación con la hechicera, me indicaron que algo ocultaba, me miró un par de veces de una forma tan distinta que me sentí enfadado por aquello. No lo expresé, sólo partimos con dirección a la hechicera Yuki. Un largo viaje nos esperaba y sólo pensé en que él debía resistir.

El camino fue tortuoso, asfixiante y de todas formas no se quejó. Habló sobre sus padres, nunca mencionó su vida como espíritu guardián, quizá porque extrañaba demasiado serlo, o porque la vida mortal había transformado su perspectiva.

Esa noche remamos con fuerza un largo trayecto. No iba a detenernos mucho, teníamos que llegar lo antes posible. El cansancio llegó a mí, pues la noche anterior tampoco había dormido mucho, de modo que acampamos para descansar un rato. Se recostó tan cansado, cada momento lo noté más frágil, así que la fuerza de mi interior, sería la única que lo salvaría, yo lo sabía. Temprano nuevamente partimos, se notaba a leguas que aunque los ataques habían cesado momentáneamente, su cuerpo se deterioraba.

El viaje se hizo más largo de lo que creí. Nos detuvimos en una estación, yo había remado con fuerza y estaba sin dormir adecuadamente, así que estaba cansado. Sin embargo Tetsuhiro lucía completamente exhausto, me preguntaba si el dolor lo apabullaba y lo resistía valientemente sin denotar nada. Me avergonzó el tocarlo, pero debía asegurarme que no se pusiera todavía peor, algo me impulsaba a hacer todo lo que pudiera. Tal vez suplicaría a los encargados del tren para que lo dejasen ingresar sin un boleto o remaría con más fuerza para lograr llegar con la hechicera.

De pronto unos susurros raros venían del túnel que me parecieron atrayentes y justo cuando asomé la cabeza, las criaturas de sombra arribaron en el tren y al ser demasiadas me empujaron con fuerza dentro del túnel que se sentía tan húmedo, frío, deprimente y extraño. Tetsuhiro intentó ayudarme, la muchedumbre nos jaló para descender más, hasta que lo vi doblarse de dolor y ser arrastrado. Una fuerza sobrehumana salió de mi interior y brilló con potencia, alejando a las cosas de nosotros. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, tenía más poderío mi cuerpo, a pesar de que el suyo se notaba más pesado. El gris se acentuó en su piel, al tiempo que metí aire en sus pulmones para hacerlo reaccionar. Dos bocanadas lo hicieron toser, supe por esa reacción, que seguramente no aguantaría otro episodio de su enfermedad. Unas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro y volví a preguntar:

— ¿De verdad no sabes alguna forma para salvar tu vida? La hechicera no te dijo algo. Lo que sea…

— Lo siento, si lo supiera créeme que lo intentaría.

Demasiado cansados logramos llegar a tierra firme, de ahí sólo era caminar, el problema es que Tetsuhiro estaba mal, se veía extraño, su mirada cansada y por supuesto yo me sentí más agotado de lo que jamás había estado. Nos recostamos y prendí fuego pues la noche se acercaba. Entonces me acurruqué a su lado tapados por la única manta que nos habían dejado, cerré mis ojos y me dormí profundamente.

Cuando los abrí por la madrugada, él me miraba, no dejaba de contemplarme y nos besamos, no sabía que sentirlo entre mis manos como desvaneciéndose su vida, me haría sentir esa profunda tristeza y esa ganas de tomarlo como mío, de fundirnos en una caricia que en realidad no conocía. Mi cuerpo palpitó con dolor de imaginarlo morir, así que lloré en medio de nuestro beso, lo abracé con fuerza y me propuse hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos con tal de ayudarle. Todavía no amanecía y de todas formas levanté las cosas, estábamos cerca de la casa de la hechicera quizá a unas horas. Se paró taciturno, agotado y demasiado gris. Apenas podía caminar entre la maleza hasta que nos recibió la misma creatura que la primera vez me había guiado a esa cabaña de la hechicera Yuki, una lámpara que venía apagada con una bota. Tetsuhiro apenas podía seguirme el paso, de modo que lo cargué, dejé nuestras provisiones y lo puse en mi espalda. Pesaba un poco y me animó la fuerza interior que corría por mis venas.

No había nada que yo no hiciera con tal de tenerlo sano y salvo, de modo que caminé con su cuerpo pesado, más pesado cada minuto y se quejaba de dolor en mi oído, su piel fría, demasiado fría, casi helada, ya no se sentía suave, sino que estaba tiesa, estaba volviéndose como de piedra.

Resistí el camino hasta la cabaña, cuando llegamos cerca, la hechicera nos recibió y levantó su cuerpo con magia permitiendo que yo caminara a su lado. Lo depositó en el interior en una silla frente a la mesa y estaba tan mal que levantó su rostro hacia nosotros. La hechicera sonrió con malicia y dijo:

— Voy a ser honesta con ustedes. Hiro está muriendo, se hará una estatua en muy poco, quizá dos horas más.

Las lágrimas se apresuraron desde mis ojos. No quería perderle luego de haberlo encontrado, él podía hacerme sentir tan completo, tenía algo tan especial y distinto a cualquier persona que arriesgaría todo con tal de salvarle:

— ¿No puede ayudarle? haré lo que sea.

— Lo que sea... nunca lo digas si no es verdad. — Respondió la hechicera.

— Claro que sí, lo digo en serio, yo salvaré su vida si hay una forma.

— No Souichi, no debes hacer lo que sea, debes dejarme partir, yo no te dejaré. — Expresó Tetsuhiro con dificultad.

Lo abracé mientras la mujer dijo:

— ¿Así que ya lo sabías?... ya veo… el que no lo sabe es Souichi.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué cosa es lo que no sé! ¡Hablen ahora!

— No hay porque enfadarse. Lo que sucede es que tú eres quien ha drenado sus poderes. Tu estancia aquí lo maldijo, ahora su divinidad te pertenece y poco a poco su vida se extingue entrando en ti. La única forma de salvarlo es…

— No se atreva a decirlo hechicera. Si esa es la única forma, aceptaré mi destino. — Interrumpió Tetsuhiro.

Entonces lo entendí, yo era la única forma de ayudarle y por eso no lo había dicho.

— ¿Así que la forma para salvarlo es terminar con mi vida?

— ¿Así es y sabes que es lo más interesante? — Dijo la hechicera con mirada maliciosa.

Pregunté con preocupación mientras él sólo recargó su cabeza en la mesa.

— ¿Qué es? — Cuestioné de inmediato.

— Que esa maldición te concierne a ti. — apareció una imagen en el aire y observé a mis padres volverse cerdos nuevamente. — ¿Creías que robar los poderes de un dios podría ser simple? Tu castigo son los peores temores que puedas tener.

Tetsuhiro se levantó con indignación y gritó:

— ¡Qué ha dicho! ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Dígame, usted ha hecho todo esto verdad! ¡Déjelos ir, no puede tomar almas que son inocentes!

— Así es, y la única forma de terminar con todo eso es cegando su vida, incluso lo puede hacer él mismo, ya luego buscas la perla que está en su corazón y una vez que recuperes lo perdido todo volverá a la normalidad.

Tres almas inocentes dependían de mi sacrificio, tenía que ser menos egoísta, debía salvarles.

— Lo haré… Dígame hechicera cómo debo hacerlo… tengo miedo…

— De la forma que prefieras, veneno, una daga, es igual.

Me miró horrorizado Tetsuhiro. Empezó a llorar y se tiró al suelo.

— Nadie debía pagar algo por mi causa, ¿no hay una forma de salvar a sus padres sin que Souichi le ocurra algo? No quiero que muera, por favor, si mi alma puede tomar el lugar de sus padres con gusto pagaré el precio. Además no sabemos ni cómo han pasado mis poderes a él.

— Yo lo hice, es un castigo por haber sido un ladrón, la pulsera se encargó de hacerlo por mí, sabía que tarde o temprano lo buscarías en el mundo mortal, así que dispuse esa maldición con un hechizo especial. Lo siento, así son las cosas, todos los que hacen cosas malas deben pagar por ellas. — Dijo la mujer a Tetsuhiro y de pronto caminó hasta un estante y me entregó una botella pequeña. — este veneno será rápido y sin dolor. Creo que debes darte prisa porque no le queda mucho tiempo.

Tomé la botella entre mis manos y me pregunté algunas cosas. ¿Debería confiar en que todo se solucionaría con mi partida? Entonces con dificultad Tetsuhiro se levantó, intentando detenerme:

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Jamás pediría algo así!

— Está decidido, yo soy sólo uno, y tres se salvarán por mí… uno de ellos eres tú, así que está bien. — Bebí de golpe la botella y una sensación caliente se dispersó por mi estómago a todo mi cuerpo hasta que perdí el conocimiento…

.

Tetsuhiro Morinaga

El aire, la vida volvió a mí desde sus labios que metieron por la fuerza aire a mis pulmones, pero nada cambió la situación. Cada momento el agotamiento me hacía pensar que debía rendirme, qué el esfuerzo podría ser en vano y era mucho mejor descansar sin seguir torturando a esa persona que cada vez parecía más dispuesta a sacrificarse por mí. ¿Por qué los humanos eran así?

Con dificultad remó hasta tierra firme, bajamos y no podía caminar, estaba tan pesado, mis articulaciones algo rígidas, el peso en mis hombros era demasiado. Supe de hecho que ese atardecer podría ser él último, tal vez no habría una cura con la hechicera, o no lograría siquiera llegar a la cabaña. Souichi parecía más que cansado, no debíamos continuar porque sucumbiría conmigo, así que me recosté bajo un árbol y lo comprendió. Prendió el fuego y cenamos observando el lugar, un bello lugar para morir tranquilo y su compañía sería la última cosa que verían mis ojos, así que estaba bien.

Me dormí luego de comer y de pronto me despertó su respiración en mi rostro, tan hermoso, tan tranquilo entre mis brazos, me sujetaba, asía mi cuerpo como si no pretendiera dejarme ir. Sonreí de poder tener aquello, esa sensación de paz que no cesaba, que relajaba mi pesar, ese dolor que ya no se detenía, y me decía que la vida se marchaba. De pronto abrió los ojos, esas orbes miel que me hicieron olvidar los problemas, sólo estaba al lado del amor. Lo besé con la pasión de mi alma. Pero no se rindió, se levantó y me obligó a partir.

Al poco rato mis pies me impidieron caminar y me cargó en su espalda, demasiado valiente y decidido, no se quejó de lo pesado que yo era para él, sólo caminó hasta la cabaña.

Para cuando llegamos, yo estaba nada más que semiconsciente, pero entendí muy claras las palabras de la bruja que me despabilaron:

— Voy a ser honesta con ustedes. Hiro está muriendo, se hará una estatua en muy poco, quizá dos horas más.

No me quedaba mucho, y lo que más me dolía de partir no era mi propia miseria en la que estaba sumido, sino dejarlo a él, solitario, devastado, con esa mirada que hacía cada vez que sus ojos me veían sufrir. Sabía de hecho que le dolería más a él que a mí, que yo muriera. Esa misma razón me impidió incluso pensar en mí mismo, en mi dolor pero me angustió todavía más cuando la hechicera mencionó que la maldición se extendía hasta sus padres. No permitiría que Souichi sufriera por mi causa, porque él no era egoísta y sin que yo pudiera detenerle, se bebió esa botella de veneno.

Todas mis fuerzas no bastaron para detenerlo. Sólo pude llegar a tenerlo entre mis piernas en el suelo, su cuerpo inerte, sin pulso y sin respiración.

— ¡Por qué! ¡No puede ser! ¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¡Nadie debía morir por culpa mía!

— ¿No profanarás su cuerpo y salvarás tu vida? — Preguntó la hechicera.

Yo estaba destrozado, completamente destruido junto con este cuerpo marchito que se le agotaba la vida. No me importaba en realidad mi patética existencia, yo había vivido demasiados años y él con tan pocos había sacrificado los que le quedaban por mí sin pensarlo. No sabía qué hacer, debía salvar a sus padres, quizá lo había hecho por él o por su familia; a pesar de eso no podía, era demasiado:

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Souichi por favor vuelve! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí sin ti! ¡Por favor yo te amo!

Su pecho estaba caliente y pensé que sólo debía dejarme morir, hasta que recordé la entereza de su corazón. Todo el camino no se dio por vencido, llevaba mi divinidad y sin usarla había sido tan valiente. Quería creer más ahora que nunca que algo dentro de mí resonaba con él, eso que de alguna forma me unía a su corazón, eso que no sabía que era. Lo abracé con más fuerza entre lágrimas incontenibles, si poseía mi divinidad quizá había una esperanza de devolverle la vida. Entonces escuché sus pensamientos haciendo parar mis lágrimas:

«Sólo quiero que vivas porque te amo. Vive por mi…»

— ¡Hechicera Yuki por favor! No lo dejes sucumbir ayúdalo…

— Sus almas han sido una desde que el tiempo es tiempo, han sabido encontrarse a pesar de todo. ¿Renunciarías a todo por él? ¿Tu alma por la de él como lo hizo por ti? Sólo te advierto que no encontrarás descanso, padecerás por siempre.

— Claro, lo haré gustoso, que mi existencia desaparezca, que sufra por siempre, si él puede vivir.

— Entonces despídete de él.

Lo solté un poco y miré su rostro serio…

— Lo lamento, sé que lo hiciste por mi bien, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas, tú debes vivir por mí. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, no pensé que alguien pudiera amarme como tú lo has hecho.

Entonces besé sus labios y sentí un chispazo, una luz que salía de él, esa cálida y suave sensación desde su cuerpo hasta él mío. De pronto me sentí flotar entre el resplandor y ambos nos habíamos transformado en un par de dragones. Una perla entre nosotros resplandeció un instante más y luego se desvaneció.

— ¡Ya era hora chicos! — Interrumpió la hechicera.

El lugar estaba un poco desordenado pues apenas cabíamos dentro de la cabaña. Volvimos a la normalidad y sujeté su mano preguntando:

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— No había ninguna maldición, les fue concedido el regalo divino para estar juntos, sólo debían probar que eran dignos y el sacrificio mutuo era lo más importante. Desde que Souichi logró encontrar el camino a esta tierra, había sido llamado a una prueba, la magia de la creación no había podido darle lo que a ti porque requería un sacrificio. Ustedes debían probar que eran dignos para ser inmortales y sólo así se les permitiría estar juntos.

— ¿Entonces eso que me dio a beber? — Preguntó Souichi.

— Ha sido sólo parte de todo. Tetsuhiro hubiera muerto si no demostrabas que se pertenecían. Ambos debían darse cuenta o no les concederían ese gran regalo.

Lo sujeté entre mis brazos tan fuerte que le salió el aire de los pulmones.

— Ahora vayan y sean felices.

Sonreí, lo arrastré hasta fuera y me transformé junto con él porque la pasión de mi corazón lo guiaba como la suya a mí. Sentía sus pensamientos, sabía cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza y tenía miedo de volar, ya que no sabía hacerlo, así que lo hice a su lado. Le enseñé lo que yo sabía, y por supuesto me enseñó lo que él sabía también.

Volvimos a casa, lo tenía cada minuto conmigo, lo conocí como nadie puede conocer a otro ser, era el complemento, la única cosa que hacía de la existencia algo sin igual. Para reír, para besarnos, conocer todo como humanos, como dioses. Estudiamos y luego de un tiempo volvimos a vivir una vida sencilla en la cabaña de mis padres, el tiempo no tenía límite para el amor. Visitamos tantos sitios, hicimos tantas cosas.

Juntos, si, juntos hasta el tiempo muriera…

.

FIN

.

.

.

 **¿Y bien? Bueno no sé si les ha gustado, quizás no, quizás si, pero en fin, me iré a traer más que tengo muchas a medias y lo peor es que son nuevas historias. Los quiero mucho**.


End file.
